Haven't Met You Yet
by candypink26
Summary: Greg reflects after his break-up with a girlfriend. Songfic on a song of the same name by Michael Buble. Some parts don't make sense. I know that. Greg-centred. Sandles. Please R&R!


Haven't Met You Yet

_**A/N: I'm really, really sorry for having such a big break in between my previous update… School is very, very tight. Was promoted to secondary school this year, and I was trying to get used to secondary school life. That's probably the main reason I've not updated in so long. I'm very sorry, to all you readers.**_

_**So this is my second CSI fic. The first one, if you're wondering, is on a co-account with another fellow author, CherryTree. (We're registered under the pen name **__**Joarine**__**, so please check it out!)**_

_**Anyway, this is also my first songfic! And it's Greg-centred, set right before the whole show. The pairing will be announced at the end! I can tell you, it isn't slash. Sorry. She'll also be someone from the lab. Not an OC.**_

_**Hmm, okay... Well, the wonderful song used is 'Haven't Met You Yet', by Michael Buble. Please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Nor do I own the song. Which is sad.**_

* * *

Greg Sanders stared out of his window in his bedroom. It was a sunless day, with ominous clouds hanging over the sky, signalling that rain was about to come. People were walking down the street, heads hung low, hugging their coats tightly around themselves as cold wind swept past them. It was as if they reflected whatever Greg was feeling right now…

**_I'm not surprised  
Not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times  
I stopped keeping track_**

He had just gone through what would seem like a friendly breakup. Both of them had agreed that the feeling was mutual.

Even so, he didn't feel good about it.

**_Talk myself in  
I talk myself out  
I get all worked up  
Then I let myself down_**

They had been together. They had shared so many fond memories with each other. It was hard to forget her, even though he realised that he wasn't serious about her.

He had initially thought against the idea of progressing into a relationship with her. But later, he didn't know why but he ended up asking her out.

It was probably on impulse.

Slowly, he began to realise he wasn't going to end his shift in the lab earlier just so he could meet her sooner. He realised he didn't have the spontaneous urge to buy her a bouquet of flowers everytime he walked past that flower shop. Then... he realised that she wasn't serious about him too.

**_I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought I thought of every possibility_**

It was weird being single again, after dating her for nearly half a year. Greg sighed as that dawned upon him, and grabbing his own coat, headed out of the door of his apartment.

What else could he do? Some things just aren't meant to be.

**_And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet_**

Now he was heading toward that oh-so-familiar cafe where he has his morning coffee, occasionally with his fellow lab rats, and sometimes with the CSIs.

As he sat down in his usual seat near a window of the cafe, and ordered himself a coffee. Settling down in his seat, in which he would normally be facing a blonde-haired girl, he exhaled, and nodded to himself.

She wasn't the one. That wasn't the end of the world. He knew that there was someone out there for him. He just had to wait.

**_I might have to wait  
I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing  
And the other half's luck_**

He watched as people walked past the window, and he let his mind wander. She could be anyone of them. He wondered when she would show up. Tomorrow? Next week? Or maybe a few years from now...?

How would he meet her? Would she, by chance, be sitting in the same cafe he was in right at this moment? Greg glanced at the waitress serving him the coffee he ordered, as he handed her the money for the coffee, then looked around the cafe. He wasn't sure. He had no clue. Or would she be someone, by chance, living right next to him? Or could she be someone working in the same lab he reported to for work every single day?

He was still in his early-twenties; there was still time...

**_Wherever you are  
Whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere  
And into my life_**

What kind of person would she be like? Crazy, fun and outgoing, like him? Or the total opposite – cool, calm, and serious about her work? He had heard that opposites attract...

He thought, as he sipped his coffee, she should be a person like him. They'd both share interests; they'd both hang out at each other's apartments watching football, they'd both sleep in on a Saturday, and just spend time together, they'd both agree to watch some cheesy movie at home...

He put down his coffee, as a smirk tugged at his mouth. What was he doing? He usually didn't think that much. It was usually Grissom who did the thinking.

**_And I know that we can be so amazing  
And baby, your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility_**

Looking at his watch, he realised he was going to be late. He stood up from the booth he was sitting in, grabbed his coffee, and exited the cafe.

**_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet_**

Dumping the paper cup in a trash bin, he wondered how she would look like. Maybe she was a redhead this time, with blue eyes. He pictured her with long, waist length hair, cascading off her shoulders, with a smile that could charm anyone, wearing snug-fitting denim jeans, with a black shirt that accentuated her curves perfectly.

But that was only a mental image of her. Who knows? She may turn out to look completely different.

**_They say all's fair in love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get right  
And we'll be united_**

One thing he hoped, though, was not for _him_ to mess up again. He hoped she would reciprocate his feelings. He hoped she would appreciate him, and love him for who he is.

**_And I know that we can be so amazing  
And being in your life is gonna change me  
And now I can see every single possibility_**

He regretted not giving a 100% previously. He swore to himself, as he waited for the traffic light, he would definitely give his all in future.

If he did, they would definitely be happier together.

**_And someday I know it'll all turn out  
And I'll work to work it out  
Promise you kid I'll give more than I get  
Than I get  
Than I get  
Than I get_**

**_Oh you know it'll all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
Yeah I just haven't met you yet_**

Crossing the street, he glanced up at the sky. The clouds were starting to get darker, as rain announced its imminent arrival. Umbrellas were starting to appear in everyone's hands.

Greg cursed under his breath as he felt large rain drops pelting against his skin, sending chills up his spine as the wind swept past him. He felt the rain drops increase in size, and felt the temperature sliding downwards.

Now he was wet. Great.

Hugging his coat closer to his body to warm himself, he headed toward the closest shelter he could see.

**_I just haven't met you yet  
Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get_**

Greg looked up as he abruptly felt the rain stop. Looking up, he realised an umbrella was held over his head. He looked at the owner of the hand that was holding the umbrella.

Hazel eyes met brown ones. Greg felt a sudden rush of warmth to his cheeks.

She had shoulder-length dark brown hair, and wore a black leather coat with a blue t-shirt, with matching black pants. She was staring at Greg.

"You're all wet," she stated.

Greg beamed. "Huh. I know that."

She returned the gesture, showing the gap in between her teeth. Somehow, Greg found that very endearing.

**(I said love love love love love love love love)**  
**I just haven't met you yet**  
**(Love love love love love love)**

The pair walked under a bus stop, as she put down the umbrella. She laughed as Greg ran a hand through his wet hair.

"What? What's so funny?" Greg asked, smiling.

"Oh, nothing..." she replied, still grinning. Her face was also flushed. Greg's smile turned into a grin.

"Well, thanks a lot,"

She smiled and nodded. Greg took in how attractive she looked. She looked completely different from how he had pictured _her_ to be (except for the charming smile part), but she looked great all the same. She didn't need to have long, flowing, waist-length red hair. She didn't need to have blue eyes. Neither did she need to wear tight clothes to show off her figure.

He had that feeling that it was _her_.

**_Such a good day yeah_**

"Sara Sidle," she said, extending a hand.

Greg nodded, taking her hand. "Greg Sanders."

"What do you work as?" she asked. "I think I've seen you around before."

"Really? I work at the LVPD," he replied. "Lab tech... You?"

"No wonder... I was thinking of taking up a job offer there. I've seen _you_ before," she answered, smiling. "Maybe we would work together in future?"

"Yeah... We would," Greg replied, smiling inwardly.

**_I just haven't met you yet._**

* * *

**_Yep. First songfic. How was it? Sorry to disappoint if the pairing didn't turn out as any of you would like. (:_**

**_And please check out my co-account! (under penname Joarine) Much thanks!_**

**_Leave a review! _**


End file.
